The present invention is directed toward a closet rod and shelf arrangement and, more particularly, toward a closet rod and shelf support system that can effectively support shelves and closet rods between spaced apart opposed vertical inside walls and between spaced apart vertical outside walls or combinations thereof and which is aesthetically pleasing. As used herein and as will become more apparent below, the term “walls” refers to both closet walls and cabinet walls that are located within a closet.
While not limited thereto, the present invention is particularly adapted to be used in bedroom closets which frequently include a plurality of shelves for holding folded clothes and the like and a plurality of rods for hanging clothes. In conventional arrangements, there is normally a single shelf that extends the width of the closet and is supported at its left and right sides and back by a 1 by 4 or 5-inch wooden board arranged horizontally. A closet rod is located under the shelf and is supported at its ends by rod holders mounted on the wooden boards that support the left and right sides of the shelf.
This conventional arrangement has worked for many years and is quite suitable for conventional closets that require only one upper shelf and one hanging rod under the shelf. However, more modern living makes better use of closet space by including various shelves and drawers and the like in closets and a variety of hanging rods of different heights off the floor for the hanging of clothes of different lengths.
These newer arrangements normally require special designs and hardware when it is desired to support a hanging rod beneath a shelf or drawer that does not include left and right vertical walls that are facing each other where rod end holders can be attached. When this is required, some arrangement must be jury rigged or designed for each individual case which may be time consuming and not particularly aesthetically pleasing.
There is, therefore, a need for a more universal or multi-purpose closet rod and shelf support system that can effectively support shelves and closet rods between opposed vertical inside walls and between spaced apart vertical outside walls or combinations thereof and which is aesthetically pleasing.